Powers : of the 'Three' Kind
by da-super-dude
Summary: Andy is semiEVIL ? Prue is back and with one hell of a surprise for the charmed ones. PrueAndy,PhoebeJason,PiperLeo & a bit of PhoebeCole
1. Chapter 1

Powers : Of The 'Three' Kind  
  
Disclaimer : I soooo don't own Charmed or any of the characters . WB do ( . I do own Daniel , Sean and Melinda , though . )  
  
Andy is semi-evil ? Prue's back - and with one hell of a surprise for the charmed ones !  
  
Pairings : Prue/Andy , Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Jason and Paige/Chris .  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Powers : Of The ' Three ' Kind  
  
" Oooh! I'm sooo late ! Elise is going to kill me " moaned Phoebe Halliwell . "Paige , did you see my keys ?" Phoebe questioned as she lifted the table cloth to get a good view of beneath the table .  
  
"Nope.No sight of it anywhere !" Paige answer as she looked for some basil in the kitchen cupboards , "use your powers . " she suggested . "Personal gain problem my dear Paige , personal gain. " Phoebe reminded Paige in a voice that was clearly kept aside for a long lecture . "Who made the crazy rule anyway ?" Paige murmured sulkily , no basil yet – the potion was gonna burn and go to waste for sure ! "But technically your safe . You can see the future . " " And levitate ! Don't forget that ! . . . . . . I am officially fired ! " Phoebe stated , glancing at her watch . "Keys!" Paige said as she focused on a clear picture of the keys in her mind . They appeared on her hand in a swirl of blue and white light . " Thank you so much Paige ! " Phoebe yelled enveloping her in a hug , " thank you so much , now could you sort of orb me there ? "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*****With the Elders*****  
  
An ancient Elder gazed at her . She shifted uneasily under his gaze . . . . . .  
  
His eyes were filled with wisdom . He had seen many things , made many important decisions . But none like this .  
  
This was different – the charmed ones had achieved a lot of things - vanquishing the source was just to name a few . Faced many losses , sacrificed many things for their wiccan duties . They had held strong ,despite the death of their beloved older sister . He had gazed into the future . There was a chanceto save it . Maybe if this decision was made .  
  
He had always felt that they deserved some help . This sort of decision had never before been made . No Elder had ever come across this sort of thing . Never .  
  
He knew he was breaking the rules . But they didn't matter now . Saving mankind was ALL that mattered .  
  
He smiled at her kindly . " I've given this some thought . As you know they have been faring well against all odds . " There was no need to explain who he was talking about . She knew pretty clearly . After all who convinced him not to punish Phoebe after she fell in love with the Source of all evil ? Who watched them every single day without fail ?  
  
She was like a daughter to him . Sending her to earth again hurt him terribly – but there was no other way .  
  
A/N : a cliffhanger huh? Wonder who SHE is ? 'm Soooooooo EVIL ! :-) . Mwaah hahahahaha ! 


	2. Chapter 2

Powers : Of The ' Three ' Kind  
  
Disclaimer : I sooo don't own Charmed or any of the characters . WB do . (But I own Des, Gale, Daniel, Melinda and Sean . )  
  
Andy is semi-evil ? Prue's back with one hell of a surprise for the charmed ones !  
  
Pairings : Prue/Andy, Piper/Leo and Phoebe/Jason  
  
A/N : Piper is six months pregnant . Phoebe and Jason are together and he doesn't have to go to Hong Kong so often .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Powers : Of The ' Three ' Kind  
  
Paige had just orbed Phoebe to work and was back to looking for basil. "I hate it when this happens ! " she grumbled. She orbed herself to the attic and began looking around. "Well Phoebe would have told me if if she knew where it was this morning, "she pondered "and Piper would keep it back in the right place, being Piper .  
  
Suddenly she spotted the bottle near the Book of Shadows. "Basil ! "she called, orbing to her out-stretched palm. The small bottle containing the herb was engulfed in blue and white light. Blue and white light appeared on her palm, but all of a sudden it disappeared and appeared on the attic table. The Book of Shadows flew open and it's pages started flipping to and fro non-stop.  
  
Things started orbing themselves around the room. Paige was surprised. " Maybe my powers are growing, " she murmured to herself. She felt a strong calling sensation, as though someone was trying to draw her somewhere. She tried to orb to Piper and Leo, but to no avail.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of lightening, dark clouds started to fill the previously clear sky at an amazing speed, but just as quickly as they had come they disappeared. Paige stared at the window in amazement. She tried to orb again, she could orb around the room easily. There was powerful magic at work – she could feel it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Phoebe had just returned to her office from a previous meeting. As soon as she shut the door things started flying around the room as though there was a whirlwind in there. She ducked as a chair came flying towards her head. " What the ? "she yelled as she threw herself to the ground and rolled out of the way of a plant that was coming at her. But just then whatever that was going on stopped. She got up and looked at the window, and gasped. The window was shut tight !  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I should be at a lamauze session ! " grumbled Piper. As she and Leo made their way down an aisle of scented relaxation candles at a wiccan shop owned by one Paige's friends Gale. "Honey, you said you needed to relax, " said Leo trying to convince her that it was for the best, he didn't know why but . . . he had a weird feeling as though something significantly magical was about to happen. But he shook it off as his whitelighter senses.  
  
"At least relax for the baby. "  
  
"You mean daddy's little girl ! "  
  
"Hey ! She helps you out too. Who made you invincible ? "  
  
"Yeah but YOUR little PACIFIST messed up my powers ! I was sooo vulnerable at one point, because I couldn't make any demons explode ! "  
  
"Honey, no need to get hysterical. You can make them explode now. "  
  
"Speaking of which I'll make YOU explode if we don't get out of here soon. "  
  
"As soon as we . . . . "  
  
All of a sudden, the store started to shake as though there was an earthquake going on. Things started falling off the shelves. "Get out of the way ! "yelled Gale. She had stumbled in, whirlwinds shooting out of her out-stretched arms. Thing started to explode around them. Piper flicked her wrists attempting to freeze whatever was going on. Nothing happened.  
  
Leo grabbed Piper's hand, "I'm orbing you out of here. " "Yeah ! It can't be good for the baby, "she replied. "COMMON ! What's taking you ? "  
  
"I can't orb ! "he said, eyes shut trying to concentrate hard. "If there was ever a time we need our little girl's help, it's now. "Piper whispered to Leo.  
  
Suddenly everything stopped. They stood up ( including Gale ). "That wasn't a normal San Fransisco quake, " said Gale rubbing her sore elbows. The store was almost ruined. "Our powers didn't work either. "Leo stated as though he was trying to figure out why.  
  
"Piper make that statuette explode, "he said pointing at a half-broken one. "You don't mind do you ? "he asked Gale.  
  
"No, not at all. It's already broken. "Gale replied, smiling wearily.  
  
Piper flicked her wrists.  
  
Nothing happened for a few seconds, and then it exploded. Leo was enveloped in blue and white light and he appeared at the other side of the room. " All the time you tried to make the statue explode I tried to orb. And I couldn't, "he explained. He turned to the two of them and asked them if they were hurt, "I'm fine ," Piper replied, "Yeah me too, "Gale said reassuringly.  
  
"Well I've got to go now, "said Leo "things just didn't spin out of control here. It's almost around the city. No wait ! It's almost worldwide ! "  
  
"What do you mean ? "questioned Piper.  
  
"My charges are calling me from all around the world. Some of them are injured. One broke his leg. I've got to help them. "  
  
"Well I don't need you as much as he does, so go ! "  
  
"Are you sure ? "he gave Gale a questioning look as well. "Hey I'm not hurt plus I'm not your charge and I don't want to be a burden, " she replied.  
  
"Bye then. "and he orbed out.  
  
Gale stepped toward a fallen table to pick it up. But half way through she bent forward in pain gripping her waist. "Ouch ! It hurts. "she moaned. "Le . . . "the word was barely out of Piper's mouth when she heard a shout – "Des ! "and a young man with auburn hair orbed in. "You okay ? "he asked taking a step towards Gale. " Yeah I think I got a cut or something. " she answered. "A cut ! You have a hole in your stomach ! "Des was almost yelling. "Sorry, "Gale muttered like a sulking kid.  
  
Piper was amazed – sure she had seen a lot of whitelighters before but never had she seen them with their charges. The way they behaved, it was almost like meeting with family or friends. Des was almost done healing by the time Piper recovered from her shock. " "That was one deep wound, "he said, "oh ! I'm sorry are you hurt ? "he turned around and focusing his light green eyes on Piper as he was asking her. "No. But how did you know I was a witch ? I could've been a bystander. " "It's a whitelighter's instinct, plus you have a vibe about you that says you have whitelighter powers. "  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, "he said blushing at Piper's confused look. "When I was alive, "he started, feeling very akward talking about how he'd once been alive. "I was a male witch. My powers were to sense the auras and personality vibes of others. When I became a whitelighter the power kind of remained with me giving me a stronger bond with my charges than most whitelighters have. "  
  
"Wow ! "said Piper, "you must have been a pretty powerful witch with such powers. "  
  
"Yeah I kinda was, "he said quite embarrassed.  
  
"Des is such an unusual name to have. "said Piper. "It stands for Desman. "he explained. "Wow, I 've gotta keep that in mind when I'm thinking of names. Is there a female version of it ? "  
  
"Not any that I know of. Well I gotta go now "he said scratching the back of his head. "Do you need any help ? "he asked Gale, looking around at all the up-turned tables and stands. Most of the items on sale were on the ground.  
  
"Thank goodness that I didn't have so many customers today, "said Gale feeling a bit relieved. There were just one or two people in the store and luckily they were knocked out. "The man there is bleeding, I think, "said a momentarily unsure Piper pointing to a an African-American man who was slumped against a wall. "I'll check, "said Des.  
  
He orbed next to the man and gave him a check up and then started healing him. "He's got broken ribs. "  
  
"Oh ! That must have been my fault ! "said a shocked Gale, "My powers were out of control ! I couldn't control them at all. "exclaimed Gale worriedly. "Leo said something about that earlier. We had a momentary loss of powers. He couldn't orb, I couldn't make things explode. And it was like our powers had a delayed reaction to us trying to set them off, because a minute later a statue exploded and he orbed across the room. " "I gotta that report to the Elders. "Des noted as he gave the other unconscious customer ( a blonde woman ) a check up. "Just like Leo. " Piper murmured as she picked up an up-turned table. "WHO is this Leo you keep mentioning ? "  
  
"My husband, and white lighter to my sisters and I. We're the Charmed ones. "  
  
She eyed his expression, "you look a bit shocked, " she then commented dryly.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I never expected to meet a charmed one and that and the fact that I was one of Leo's charges, once upon a time. " "What?" asked Piper a little shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I was one of his first charges. But then I died."  
  
"Oh wow ! That must've been a bit of a shock ! "  
  
"I suppose. But I'd better be going now."  
  
"Why don't you come over for dinner ? "  
  
"Really I don't know. "Des said quite unsure.  
  
"Tonight at eight o' clock. Okay ? "  
  
"Okay I'll trace your aura. Bye ! "  
  
And with that he orbed. "Well, "said Piper turning to Gale, "you need any help ? "  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Piper's gonna kill me ! "said a frustrated Paige as she ran a hand through her already messed hair. She was surveying the mess made a few minutes ago, and by the look of it Piper was definitely NOT going to be happy. "She 'll probably never let me stay alone in the house again, saying that I 'll somehow make it explode ! " she grumbled.  
  
Just then the door bell rang. "Oh great ! Now who is it ? "She orbed herself downstairs and opened the door.  
  
"Hey ! "said a pair of blue eyes, "Whatcha doin' ?.  
  
There standing in front of her was her deceased sister Prue Halliwell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N : What do you think ? R/R . Flames appreciated as well. 


	3. Chapter 3

Powers : Of The ' Three ' Kind  
  
Disclaimer : I sooo don't own Charmed or any of the characters . WB do . (But I own Des, Gale, Carl, Daniel, Melinda and Sean . )  
  
Andy is semi-evil ? Prue's back with one hell of a surprise for the charmed ones !  
  
Pairings : Prue/Andy, Piper/Leo and Phoebe/Jason   
  
" Whatcha doin ? "  
  
Paige stared in surprise not knowing whether to believe it or not. Her dead sister was back from the dead ! Or was it a demon in disguise ? Was she seeing illusions ?  
  
She didn't know what to think. A few moments ago things had been totally weird. Things orbing around the attic creating such a mess. Plus the fact that it had rained, yet not rained at the same time.  
  
" Could I come in now ? " said a voice from behind her. Paige jumped. Standing there behind her was Prue.  
  
" But you were right there a second ago, " said Paige turning her head towards the doorway " huh ? ". Standin there was Prue with her eyes closed and her head facing the ground. What's going on here ? she thought confusedly. She jerked her head toward the hallway – there was no one there. She spun around to face the doorway. Prue looked up smiling. " Cool huh ? It's called Astral projection. It's one of my powers. "  
  
" Oh ! "said Paige a little shocked. " I'm sorry. Come in," she said stepping back so that Prue could come in. " Thanks, it was getting boring standing out here. "  
  
" Just like I remember it, "Prue stated looking around the manor. " Piper and Phoebe are out right now, " Paige explained.  
  
" This may sound weird, but I know. "  
  
" What do you mean ? "  
  
" When I was a ghost, I used to watch over you, just like Grams did when Piper, Phoebe and I became the Charmed ones. "  
  
" How ? "  
  
" I'll explain the rest when they return, okay ? "  
  
" Uh . . . sure – I guess. "  
  
" Great. I'm hungry, I know ! Let's go out for lunch, you know, do some sisterly bonding. Shopping alongside that of course. By the way, LOVE what you've done with your hair. "  
  
_ Whatever Phoebe told me about Prue being serious and bossy. She was  
dead wrong ! Prue is sooo cool.   
_  
" Thanks I'll go get dressed. You sure you don't want to change ? "  
  
" Nah ! I'll come in this. "  
  
Prue was dressed in dark blue flares and a black jumper as a top. She was carrying a black jean hand-bag and was wearing black high heels. Paige orbed in, dressed in a sea green sweater with black pants, high heels and a brown leather hand-bag.  
  
" Okay, you armed with your credit card ? " Prue asked.  
  
" Duh ! "  
  
" Let's go. You drive. "  
  
" Where to ? "  
  
" Any good mall you can think of. "  
  
" Fine, hold on then ! "  
  
Phoebe picked up a few of the many letters on the floor as she stood up. " Great ! Just great ! " she said quite frustrated as she got a good look of the mess in her office. She checked herself for injuries, but all she had was a sore wrist. "There's gotta be a spell for this, " she murmured .  
  
" This mess was created,  
With a whirlwind as a cause.  
It was tidy before it arrived  
So return it to how it was. "  
  
" Nice ! "she said after she surveyed the after-effects of her spell. It was just as it had been before the whirlwind had hit the place. She grabbed the sheets with her reply to the five letters appearing on her column and walked out her door to hand them to her assistant. She thought back to the whirlwind.

_That was definitely weird. I've never seen anything like it ! I  
couldn't levitate for a few minutes ! What if I've lost my powers ? Do I  
call Leo ? I wonder if the same thing happened to Piper and Paige ? _  
  
Trrriiiiiiinnnnngggggg !!!!!!!  
  
"Ahh ! "she exclaimed at being shaken out of her reverie. She returned  
to her office quickly picked up the phone .

" Hello this is Phoebe Halliwell. "

" Ohh. Okay. "

" Yeah I'll do that. "

" No. But do you want me to ? "

" I think I can manage it. "

" Yeah I'll see you there. Bye ! "

She grabbed her coat which she had slung over her chair earlier that day and grabbed her  
file and purse and the sheets with her letter replies on them.  
  
Phoebe was about to walk into Jason's office when she heard a voice.  
  
" Most of the things in this room Cannot be seen. No colours revealed Like blue, yellow or green. So now I call With all my might, All of these things back into sight ! "  
  
She stopped. There was someone casting a spell in there. She stepped into the office in time to seen things around it fading into sight. She gasped in surprise.  
  
Jason looked up his face had a look of surprise on it. "Phoebe ! "he exclaimed, "What are you doing here ? " " You're a WITCH too ! I can't believe it ! "  
  
" Phoebe, you're a witch ! Wow ! "  
  
" Not just any witch. A Charmed One ! " Phoebe said excitedly.  
  
He sat down quickly.  
  
" My girlfriend is a Charmed One ! I'm dating a witch ! This is unbelievable. "  
  
" Same here ! " She replied grinning.  
  
" By the way, don't we have a meeting with that advertising agency now ? " She questioned.  
  
Piper was still at the shop trying to help clean it up. The unconscious customers had woken up. But they didn't have any memory about the explosions or the whirlwinds that had come shooting out of Gale's arms.  
  
The African-American man who Des had healed had introduced himself to be Carl Leemway. The medics had given him and Piper a check-up and had said they were lucky to have survived except for a few cuts and bruises ( not counting Piper since she was invincible ) that since Piper was pregnant and Jason had been directly underneath underneath a beam that had fallen and could've crushed him. Des had moved Carl so that it looked like he had fallen out of the way. Darryl had just arrived on the scene. He caught sight of Piper  
  
" Piper, you okay ? I just heard the news about the quake. "  
  
He took her aside and said " You called Leo right ? "  
  
" No . . . he was here with me. " She quietly replied.  
  
" Oh. Did he heal the shop owner and other customer as well ? "  
  
" Darryl, point one. Gale, that is the shop keeper is a witch. Point two. I'm invincible. Thanks to my daughter. So I wasn't injured. Point three. Her whitelighter, who is not Leo healed Carl over there. " she said waving her arm in Carl's direction. He was talking to Gale who was trying to apologize and offer him any item he liked for free.  
  
" She has her own whitelighter ? Doesn't that make her a witch ? " Darryl asked, a bit stunned.  
  
" Um yeah. You're surprised by that ? "  
  
" Yeah. Normally owners of shops like these are power-less wanna-bes. "  
  
" I see what you mean. But I gotta go. I need to arrange a new band for the club tonight. "  
  
" Oh. Sure. Go ahead. "  
  
Piper walked up to Gale who was surveying the damage around her.  
  
" Hey. Gale. "

" Yes, Piper ? "  
  
" I have to go now. Lots of paper - work at the club. "  
  
" You own a sports club ? "  
  
" No, it's a night club. "  
  
" Which one ? "  
  
" P3 "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
Darryl walked up to another officer to check his report of the scene. Just then he got a call on his cell phone. He quickly answered it.  
  
" Hello, yes it's Darryl. "  
  
" What ? "  
  
" No way ! "  
  
" Are you sure ? "  
  
" Fine. "  
  
" I'll be right there."  
  
He spun around looking for Piper. He spotted her talking to Gale.  
  
" Hey ! Piper ! " Piper spun around at the sound of her name. Darryl waved and rushed up to her.  
  
" I need to talk to you for a moment. "  
  
" Okay give me a second. "  
  
She turned to Gale, " I have to go now. Sorry about the store. "  
  
" Don't worry about it. And Piper ? "  
  
" Yeah ? "  
  
" Good luck with your daughter. "  
  
" Thanks. "said Piper smiling. She walked up to a very worried – looking Darryl. " What is it ? " He took a deep breath in, " Piper I need the whole story about what happened here. What really happened here? "

" Umm, okay. " And she filled him in on the story of how their powers went out of control and everything.  
  
" Well this little ' disaster ' didn't just take place here. It happened all over San Francisco. Witches have lost control over their powers, some people have even seen clouds come in like it's about to rain heavily, it does and the next second the clouds clear themselves away. Things flying around stores. People are starting to think that the Apocalypse has come. " He gave her a questioning look.  
  
" So has it ? "  
  
A/N : What do you think ? R/R . Flames appreciated as well. Plus I gave you guys a lot of Piper.


	4. Chapter 4

Powers : Of The ' Three ' Kind

Disclaimer : I sooo don't own Charmed or any of the characters . WB do . (But I own Des, Gale, Carl, Daniel, Melinda and Sean . )

Andy is semi-evil ? Prue's back with one hell of a surprise for the charmed ones !

Pairings : Prue/Andy, Piper/Leo and Phoebe/Jason

BTW : Phoebe is an empath and Jason are working together while Piper is pregnant and not after Wyatt is born, like on the show.

SO SORRY about my updating. I was on vacation and then school started and it was like a flurry of activity. But I made it. And it's dedicated to my reviewers.So without much further ado . . .

" So has it ? "

Piper sighed and looked up at Darryl with a frown.

" Trust me. If I knew I would tell you right away. But I don't . Leo is going to check it out with the Eld-, I mean his BOSS ! " She said glancing warily at the policemen close by to check if they heard anything.

" But I- "

He was cut off by Piper waving her hand in front of him animating what her speech.

" Darryl, Please I'm tired. And I want to go home. Plus I'm pregnant with a kid who is a pacifist and thinks that it is right to play around with my one mode of defence which unfortunately renders me helpless ! It gets in the way of my Charmed one duties as with having no way to predict when my daughter feels like playing with my powers which I suspect is her one method of amusement. I CANNOT SAVE INNOCENTS !!!!! "

Her voice had been getting higher and louder as she continued with her speech.

" Piper ! CALM DOWN ! You let the fact that you're a witch slip out. "

" At this point I'm done caring ! I'm tired and I want to go home ! I didn't even want to come to this bloody place !!! "

" Okay ! Okay ! I'm SORRY ! I'm SORRY! " He gently stressed on the sorry part, hoping that it would calm her down. Raising his arms as if he had surrendered.

" Sorry Darryl. I feel cranky 'cause of these mood swings. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Now could I go home ? "

" Um, yeah it's okay. I remember when Sheila was pregnant, but without the magic of course . . . sorry again. "

With that Darryl left to check up on the reports that a few officers had taken. Piper walked up to the parking lot and started looking for her car, when she remembered that Leo had orbed her here. She wished that she was in her room back at the manor. Next second she was covered in a swirl of blue and white lights as she orbed herself back at the manor. " I've never been more thankful that you're half – whitelighter " she said to her unborn daughter.

She had a feeling that something was wrong at the moment, but she put that down as exhaustion. She plopped down on the bed and was asleep in a moment.

Jason realized that Phoebe had asked him a question. " Huh ? Oh yeah ! That ! "

He replied in a dazed voice as he was still reeling from shock.

" Jason are you alright ? " Phoebe asked, concern showing in her eyes.

" All those family emergencies, they were about demons weren't they ? And . . . and your sister Paige when she- " he was still speaking in a very dazed voice, when Phoebe cut him off.

" Yes Jason they were like that but I think you should calm down. And what about the appointment with the advertisement agency ? "

" That ? I'll just cancel it . . . . . you want to go out for lunch ? "

" Jason you sure you're okay ? I mean this isn't like you at all. I'm worried. "

" Phoebe, I'm okay. A little shocked, that's all. "

Phoebe gave him a worried smile. " Okay, I guess both of us have a lot to talk about huh ? "

" Yeah. " replied a dazed Jason.

As Paige was driving her head was swimming with thoughts,

_ I just can't believe this ! Prue is so warm and down-to-earth it's amazing. I know there may be a mess at home, but it can wait. It's not every day your dead sister came back to life and goes shopping with you. _

" Um, Paige ? "

" Yeah ? "

" Take a left here. Drive down a little and take a right into this parking lot. "

" Okay . . . "

Paige parked the car and they got out. Prue was grinned as she took in her surroundings. She hadn't been here in a long while. Paige, on the other hand, was blown away. She had a strong feeling about this place. Something important had happened here. She was sure of it. " Where are we ? "

" You'll see. "

Paige followed Prue around the corner where she stopped in front of a restaurant. Paige's feelings were definitely caused by this place. She knew it. " Well, " said Prue, " welcome to Quake. "

" Okay . . . " Paige murmured as they walked in. " Hi Charles, table for two please. " said Prue with a smile. Paige didn't know if she was seeing things or not, but did the waiter's eyes turn into orbs a second ago ?

" Prue ? What did you just do ? " Paige asked nervously.

" I'll explain that with everything else once we get home, okay ? But you will see that trick a little bit more. " Prue informed her.

The waiter shook his head. He must have zoned off for a second. He looked at the women in front of him, one of them looked familiar . . .

" Prue ?! " he exclaimed, " Long time no see. What have you been up to ? "

" Oh, I've become a photojournalist for 415. So I haven't had the time to come here. What about you ? "

" Me ? Well . . . I'm going to graduate from college next month and I'm engaged to Franscine Rogers. Remember her ? "

" Oh yeah. " She answered with a smile. Last she'd seen them, Charles had been smitten by Franscine. Unfortunately she had been possessed by a demon and had tried to seduce Leo to fulfill some kind of prophecy. They had vanquished the demon, but unfortunately Charles had given up waiting and started dating someone else.

_ At least they finally confessed their love. _

It was like watching a soap opera withthe twoof them. Will he confess his love ? Will she say yes to his proposal ?

_ Tune in next time folks ! _

" Ahem." Paige cleared her throat as she nudged Prue.

" Oh yeah ! " Prue exclaimed. She had nearly forgotten about Paige.

" Charles, this is my youngest sister Paige. "

" Pleased to meet you. Congratulations on the engagement. "

" Thanks. How's this table ? Your old favourite."

" Oh ! Thank you. " replied Prue as she sat down.

" So what will you have ? " he asked as he handed them the menu. " Do you still want the usual; ? " A grin spread over Prue's face as she was pulled into another memory.

_Flashback _

_She sat facing Andy. They were both exhausted. Prue,from her busy day at Bucklands and another vanquish of a pack of Scavenger demons who seemed unusually active at the moment. Andy from a murder case where the victim had been tied up and slashed. _

_Unknown to him, she had vanquished the murderer. He grinned at her. _

" _Tired. Huh ? "_

" _Yeah. " _

" _So what do you want to do after this ? " _

" _Well . . . we could watch a movie. You choose. " _

" _No you choose. "_

" _Fast and the Furious. " " Bowfinger. " They exclaimed at the same time. _

" _I thought you wanted to watch something pacy. " Prue said, quite surprised that he didn't want to watch ' Fast and the Furious ' ._

" _Well, I figured you wanted to watch something funny. " Andy replied with a grin as he realized that she had only chosen the movie for him. " We could always watch ' The Grinch who stole Christmas ' . "_

" _Are you kidding ? " _

" _No, I'm serious. When was the last time you watched it ? " _

" _Just yesterday. " She put in sarcasticly. _

" _Such a nice movie. Guess you won't mind watching it again. "_

" _Andy . . . I watched it maybe . . . twenty years ago. " _

" _Exactly. And we need a stress remover. "_

" _You are unbelievable. Did I ever mention that ? " Prue exclaimed. _

" _Yes. " He replied with a smirk. _

" _Ugh ! You win," she said grinning as she shrugging her shoulders. _

_ End Flashback _

" Umm, yeah. " She murmured with a grin as she reminisced days gone by.

" I'll have a Shepard's Pie please, " said Paige. She was slightly worried about Prue. It seemed like she wasn't even in this world.

_Maybe whatever brought her back got something wrong. Her spirit doesn't seem to click with anything. _

" Right. That's one Sphagetti Bolognese and one Shepard's Pie. " Charles said with a smile. " Be back in a twenty. "

After he'd gone for a few minutes, Paige rapped Prue on the palm with her knuckles.

" Prue ? Are you okay ? Did I do something wrong ? "

The rapping had the intended effect. Prue snapped out of her reverie.

" Huh ? No. You didn't. "

" Well, you seem kind of out of it. "

" No. I was just remembering all those great times I had here. "

" Oh. " Paige said with a frown.

" So . . . you conjured a dove. Something I could never get right. But I guess that whitelighter half of yours did just the trick. "

" Yes. I guess it did. " Paige answered with a bashful grin. She felt proud at that fact.

" I sent the spell to you so that you wouldn't feel pressured to follow in my foot steps. "

" Really ? "

" Yeah. You were exhausting yourself trying to be perfect. "

" Wow ! "

" Paige ? You won't mind if I go to the washroom for a bit do you "

" Did you have washrooms up there ? " she asked rolling her eyes toward the ceiling.

" Um. No. But we never had to . . . you know . . . go. "

" Oh. "

" Well, I'll be back in a second. " she said getting up to go to the washroom.

As she made her way to the washroom, Prue still could not believe she was back, it was like a dream. She was so lost in her memories she bumped into someone resulting in a loud yell of pain. " Oh ! I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going, " she said, grabbing a couple of napkins off the counter to help wipe up the coffee she had caused to spill on the man. She looked up, and was surprised to see the face of none other than . . . Andy Trudeau staring down at her.

" You okay ? " Phoebe whispered as she squeezed through the crowd to where their table was waiting. " Um hm. " Jason mumbled as he followed her. " Jase, Gino's is great. The atmosphere is perfect, they have mood music, the right setting and the food here is great. " She explained with a smile.

" I guess that's okay. "

" Right. So when did you discover you were a witch ? "

" My granddad was a witch. So was my mother . "

" Were they powerful ? "

" Well, grandpa sure was. I guess it's that patriarch of the family thing. " Jason said a little embarrassed. Not a lot of people knew about these things and those who did, well most of them were dead.

" Yeah it was the same with Grams. She's my grandmother. " Phoebe said with an encouraging smile. This was a side of Jason she'd never seen, till now.

" Nice to know it's not only my family. " he said with a grin.

" Tell me about it, " she said, agreeing with him, " what are your powers ? "

" Me ? Well I can turn myself and sometimes other objects invisible. You ? "

" I receive premonitions, am empathic and can levitate. "

" Cool. What about your sisters ? Are they witches too ? Wait. I totally take that back. Of course they are. You guys are the charmed ones . . . Sorry bout that. "

" It's okay. Piper can freeze time and make things explode. But it's really the speeding up and slowing down of molecules. You know that entire speed, molecules and mass thingy. " Jason nodded to what he understood of her little babble-slash-rant thing. " Paige can telekinetically orb things to herself and others. She can orb herself as well, "

" But I thought only whitelighters can orb. "

" She's half-whitelighter. "

" Oh. "

Just then the waiter arrived to take their order. Once he left they resumed their conversation.

" My turn to question you Dean. " Phoebe quipped with a flirtatious smile.

" Okay. Shoot. "

" Why didn't you tell me that you were a witch sooner ? I wouldn't have needed to lie to you. "

" Well I didn't know that you were one, otherwise I would have told you sooner. My turn. What's the worst magical thing that has happened to you ? "

Phoebe shifted uncomfortably. The question brought back memories. Memories about Prue. She could remember the day like it was yesterday. Shax and Tempus. The only good thing had been Paige. But as much as she loved Paige, she still missed Prue. Jason noticed a change in Phoebe's demeanor. It was filled with . . . grief ?

" Um. I'd rather not talk about it now. "

" Okay. Are you okay though ? You seem shaken up. "

" I'm okay. Just a little shaken up that's all. "

" Sorry. " He shouldn't have shaken her up like that.

" It's fine. Don't blame yourself, you couldn't have known about it. "

" How do you know I was blaming myself ? "

" I'm an empathy, remember. "

" Oh yeah. " Jason replied with a sheepish smile.

Phoebe took a sip of the ice tea she had ordered earlier. It tasted peachy with a hint of sugar. She remembered another ice tea she had drunk. It had been with Cole. She had bumped into him at the law firm and he had offered to take out for a drink, which he had done so at noon that day. This ice tea tasted almost the same . . .

Suddenly, Phoebe was hit with a vision.

-- _Premonition_ --

_A scroll being handed to a pair of hands._

_A hand-shake. _

_Mist. Lot's of it. _

_A crown._

_A pair of hands lighting a white candle._

_A mystical storm._

_Leaping flames. _

_An athame. _

-- _Premonition_ --

" Phoebe ? " Jason was shaking her wrist. He looked worried. Dead worried.

" Huh ?! What ?! " she was panting. The force of that vision was overwhelming.

" What's the matter ? " Jason was worried.

_ Is this tied to the magical mishap today ? I hope it is. I don't want anything bad to happen to her ._

" I had a premonition. " she said still in shock.

" About what ? " He was curious, " Demons ? "

" No. I'm not sure about what. But I know it was significant."

" You spilt some tea on yourself. "

" Oh. Silly me ! " she reached out for a napkin, when someone caught her eye. He looked familiar. She hadn't seen him for a while. They had vanquished him hadn't they ? So why was she seeing Cole at that moment ?

Well that's it. Having exams at the moment. Will try to update sooner. Thanks for the reviews people. You guys made my day. Trust me, nothing makes you glow more than FOUR new reviews. : ) My next chappies may be short but at least I'm writing. Ciao !


	5. Chapter 5

Powers : Of The ' Three ' Kind

Disclaimer : I sooo don't own Charmed or any of the characters . WB do . (But I own Des, Gale, Carl, Daniel, Melinda and Sean . )

Andy is semi-evil ? Prue's back with one hell of a surprise for the charmed ones !

Pairings : Prue/Andy, Piper/Leo and Phoebe/Jason

_ Cole ? No. We vanquished him right ? It must be an after-effect of the vision I had. But why do I have this nagging feeling then ? _

Jason was paying the check, but Phoebe was still thinking about the premonition. It was important. Very important.

" Phoebe ? You coming ? " He was waiting for her. She instantly snapped out of her reverie, " Oh yeah. Sorry. I was kind of thinking about the premonition, " she said with a sheepish grin as she stood up.

" What was it about ? "

" I'm not really sure. "

" What do you mean ? " he asked, confused.

" I think we should discuss it in the car. "

" I guess so . . . if that's how you feel. "

They left the restaurant and walked to where the car was parked. They got inside and were driving for a few minutes. Jason was anxious. He had finally managed to find an amazing girlfriend who accepted the whole magic thing. He didn't want to lose her.

_ What if the premonition is about me ? Did she see something about me that she didn't like ? _

Phoebe sensed his worry. She smiled. That was SO sweet of him.

" Jason, don't worry. The premonition was not about you. "

" If you don't mind telling me . . . what was it about ? "

" Well . . . I saw a pair of hands handing a scroll of some sort to another pair of hands. " She couldn't make sense of it herself.

" Okay . . . "

" Then I saw a handshake, but I didn't see between who, "

Jason nodded supportively, " A lot of mist, then a crown . . . it seemed special somehow. After that I saw another pair of hands lighting a white candle. That must be significant. "

" Is that it ? "

" No. Then I saw clouds gathering together. Like some kind of storm . . . except . . . it seemed magical. "

" What do you mean ? "

" The storm looked ordinary. Yet . . . I knew it was magical, and then there were these leaping flames. It reminded me of when I was little. On Christmas Eve, my sisters and I used to sit in front of the fire and watch the flames while drinking hot chocolate. Anyway . . . after that I saw some kind of athame. And that was it. "

" I don't know a lot about premonitions, but . . . do you normally get premonitions like this ? "

" No. And that's why it's so weird for me. That and the fact that it was pretty powerful. It hit me with a lot more force than normal premonitions do. My ears are still ringing. "

" I don't think you should come back to work. "

" What do you mean ? "

" That premonition was probably significant, right ? "

" Yes . . . so ? "

" You are a charmed one. You guys save innocents. Right ? "

" Yes. "

" So, this must be some kind of urgent warning. Something big may happen. Today morning was a sure sign of that. My powers have never been out of control, on their own like that. "

" Me too. But-"

" Case closed. I'm taking you home. "

And then Phoebe knew it wasn't worth arguing.

" Prue ! " Andy exclaimed, " They made you one too. "

" What do you mean and what are you doing down here ? "

" Aren't you a whitelighter ? I mean you are, well - were a charmed one, so doesn't that make you qualified for the job. You saved SO many innocents. "

" No. They didn't make me one, " she said puzzled.

" Oh. They made me one, that's why I couldn't visit you up there. "

" Great ! "

She should have figured Andy would become a whitelighter. After all he had been a cop, and saved a LOT of innocents. She wished she would have known when she was up there. It was great watching after her sisters, talking to Algernon, spending time with her mom and Grams . . . but most of all, she had loved hanging out with Andy. She had wondered what had happened when he didn't show up any more. She had questioned - no -pestered Algernon about it. But as an elder he didn't have to tell her. He had just told her it was for the best.

" Wait. If they didn't make you one . . . how come you're alive ? " Andy asked confused.

" It's a long story. Trust me. "

" I'm listening. "

" I can't tell you right now. But if you want answers, why don't you orb ' up there '. Ask Algernon. He'll tell you."

" Right. But what about you ? "

She nodded in reply.

" Me ? I'm fine. I'm here with Paige – bonding time. "

" How long will you be here ? "

" It depends, Algie told me that I would know when I was going to leave. "

" Then, when can I see you again ? "

" Tomorrow night. Pick me up at eight. "

" See you then Prue. "

" Wait. What are you doing here ? "

Andy blushed.

" Well, you see, I kinda like coming here, it reminds me of all the time we were together, and since we couldn't talk like how we used to, I hung on to the closest memory I could get. Quake. "

Prue smiled at him.

_ That is SO cute. I can't believe he did something like that. _

" Anyway. I have to go now. See you Prue. " He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away silently. She turned to watch him go. As soon as he was in the shadows, he orbed. But, they were black. Like a darklighter's. But wasn't Andy a whitelighter ? How come he had black orbs ? She was confused. But she shook her head and headed back to Paige.

_ I'll ask him about that tomorrow, I mean it's not like he's a dark lighter right ? He was made a whitelighter with a reason. This may have been one of the surprises that Algernon had said were in store for me. I wonder what the others are . . . _

Just then she heard a jingling sound. She smiled, the next step of the elders' plans had been accomplished.

Jason parked outside the manor. Phoebe quickly got out, she had to tell Paige about the vision. Jason jumped out so that he could keep up. He quickly locked the car and ran up the steps. Phoebe had already opened the door and was inside, calling for Paige. He stood in the doorway. This was the first time he was coming inside the house. So far, he'd only made it as far as the doorway. It was an awkward feeling. He stepped inside.

The first thing he noticed was the amount of antiques that were . . . placed . . . cluttered (?), around the house. " Wow, " he murmured.

" Paige ! Paige ! Helloo are you here ? " Phoebe yelled.

" Keep it down ! " said a very cranky Piper as she came down the stairs.

" Oh so sorry honey. I didn't know you were home. Weren't you supposed to be picking out bath salts and relaxation candles ? "

" Aren't you supposed to be at work ? No. You brought work home. " Piper retorted indicating Jason.

" Oh yeah. Piper, this is my boss and boyfriend Jason Dean. Jason, this is my sister Piper. It seems Paige is out, " she said quite cheerfully. " Don't mind Piper, it's the mood swings, " she whispered.

" I heard that ! "

Phoebe held Jason's hand and took him along with her to the kitchen. Piper was in there, already rummaging in the cupboard.

" Want soup ? " she asked.

" Yeah maybe, " replied Phoebe as she sat down. She patted the seat next to her. Jason sat down next to her.

" Um, Phoebe. The premonition. Remember ? " Jason mumbled.

" Yeah. Piper I had a premonition. I think it's importa- "

Just then there was a swirl of blue and white light on the floor.

Paige's feet hurt as she got out of the car. After lunch, they had driven to the mall where they had had a major shopping spree.

_ Never wear heels when going shopping with Prue ! _she mentally noted.

The ride back home had been SO much fun. She had never had such a heart to heart talk with someone before. Even when growing up she had never been so close with her friends. She didn't pour herself out to anyone, this easily. Not even Piper and Phoebe.

But with Prue it was different.

Basically Prue had seen everything that had happened to Paige so far. So she all she had to do was start talking about any event, and Paige turned in to a tap. Just pouring her feelings out to. Out of all three of her sisters ( she regarded Prue as part of the family already. ) , Prue understood her best. They had lost both their parents young, they had both been surprised by their powers and they could both move things with their mind. Prue had a power similar to orbing – astral projecting, and they would both do anything for their sisters. They even liked the same kind of shoes, had the same type of love life ( losing both the guys they loved to something or someone else and crappy dates with the once-in-a-while keeper ) and both of them had or was still living in the same room at the manor.

Prue had taken her to so many stores that she hadn't known about. And the outfits . . . they had blown her away. They looked so good on her – it was amazing. The best part was that the prices were reasonable. They were just loaded with bags. It had been such a long time since she had been on such a shopping spree since . . . she had become a witch. One of the plus points had been that some guy named Ben had asked her out on a coffee date - tomorrow.

Prue stepped out of the car and opened the trunk. They had so many bags, how would they make out to whom each bag belonged.

_ Oh well ! We'll deal with that when we come to it. Oh no ! The steps ! I'll die. There are so many bags ! _

" Umm . . . Paige . . . what about these bags ? " Prue asked uncertainly, " We kinda . . . over-shopped ? "

" Don't worry. Bags ! " Paige exclaimed, and the next moment the bags were covered in orbs.

" Smart, " said Prue with a smile which faded slightly. " Where did you orb them ? "

" To the manor. I'm just not sure which room. But I'm confident that they landed up there. "

By now they had locked up the car and were heading up the stairs at the front of the house. " Wonder whose car that is . . . " said Paige, pointing at the posh, new convertible parked in front of the manor.

" Don't know . . . but it sure as hell looks familiar . . . - who cares anyway ? I've got so many spells to show you. I'm just itching to try out my powers, " Prue replied.

" Yeah, but we'd better clean the attic first. Piper will have a fit if she sees it. "

" Sure. "

Paige opened the manor door.

" We'd better look for those bags, " said Prue as she shut the door behind her, " let's start down here. We'll then work our way upstairs. "

" Fine by me. "

Prue walked up to the closet-coat hanger-storeroom in the living room and started to look inside.

" Need a hand ? " Paige asked walking up to her.

" Yeah, probably. Keep the door open, I'm going through ! " Prue gestured toward the storeroom.

_ Some things never change . . . _

Prue couldn't believe that no one had cleaned it out yet. She had meant to do so - but she had died. She stepped carefully trying not to make anything fall.

" Paige is that you ! "

Paige jumped at the sound of Phoebe's voice. She heard the clicking of heels and turned to see Phoebe standing in the living room.

" Phoebe ! You won't believe what happened today- "

Suddenly there was a huge crashing noise from inside the storeroom.

Prue had been maneuvering around a couple of boxes filled with who-knows-what all piled, one on top of each other, when she heard someone call out Paige's name. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor and the boxes had fallen right on top of her. One corner had hurt her right in the gut. Something had cut her there. It was bleedingand it sure hurt like hell. Trying to block out the pain, she closed he eyes and focused . . .

_ Oh great ! I'm going to die again !_

_ What was that ? _

Piper jumped, causing her to spill some soup on herself. First the shopping bags orbing out of thin air and now this. She hoped it wasn't another demon attack, her back hurt extra today. But more so after the store incident. She turned down the gas and went to check what made that noise. It sounded like Phoebe screaming. Her doubts were confirmed when she noticed that Jason was right behind her. Suddenly she heard Phoebe yell for her. She tried to get there as fast as she could. Jason had rushed right past her.

Phoebe couldn't believe her eyes. Prue's ghost was standing right in front of her, except, her back was facing Phoebe.

But, somehow, she didn't look like a ghost.

Normally ghosts were kind of semi-transparent. But this was like Prue had . . . astral projected ?

_ But it's not possible for ghosts to do that right ? _

" Paige. I need your help, a pile of boxes fell on me- " Prue flickered for a moment, " I think one of the corners got me in my stomach. It hurts. I think I'm going to fall unconscious- " Prue just disappeared.

_ Prue ! _thought Paige.

She rushed to the store room door and pulled it open. A pile of junk, that had collected over the years fell out.

_ Think fast Paige. Think FAST ! _

" Junk ! " yelled Paige, waiving her hand. She focused on the attic. Just like Prue had told her during lunch.

/Flashback\\

" So anything you want to know, about magic, I mean. Not me, " said Prue, " That I'll do later after I explain it to all of you. "

" Well . . . this may sound silly, but, how did you learn to control your powers after you received them ? " asked Paige, " I know I'm supposed to know because I'm a charmed one and because time has passed and I think I've improved – well, I hope I've improved. "

Prue smiled at Paige's babbling.

_ Another Halliwell trait. We babble when extremely nervous or when with a guy we really like. _

" Paige. Calm down. Tell me everything again. Except slowly."

" Well . . . I don't have that much control on my powers. I know I look like I know where things are going to land up once orb them, but I don't. How did you learn to make things move with your mind ? "

" It didn't come to me easily. Trust me on that. But the secret is to channel your emotions into it. Control your powers. Be confident. Don't let them control you. Practise and it will come to you easily. You're a Halliwell. "

\\Flashback/

The junk disappeared and Paige rushed inside the store room. She groped around in the dark, trying to find Prue. She suddenly caught hold of a hand.

_ Prue . .. _

She orbed the two of them out of there. As soon as they arrived she checked Prue's pulse. Her stomach was bleeding. A box of nails had fallen cutting through the shirt and through the top layer of skin on her waist. On of the nail had been lodged there. When the rest of the box had fallen it had gone deeper into her stomach.

_ Still there, she's just knocked out and has a cut waist. Thank goodness. _

" Leo ! " she called for their whitelighter. Calling for him immediately, came to her naturally. Whenever one of them was hurt or needed help, it was her first impulse.

Leo orbed in. As soon as they light cleared he started to heal Prue – no questions asked. Prue gasped as she became conscious.

_ Wow. That definitely hurt. _

" You okay ? " questioned Paige.

" Yeah. I don't feel any iron overdose or anything. " She looked up at Paige's serious face and burst out laughing. " The nails were made of iron and they were kind of hammered into my stomach which digests stuff and splits them into nutrients and stuff. So you know . . . iron overdose . . . iron being a nutrient and all . . . " It wasn't any use continuing.

The joke was lost on Paige.

" It was a silly joke. I'm fine. Hey Leo ! Forgot about you for a moment. "

Leo just smiled in return, " Nice to have you back Prue. "

Phoebe couldn't believe she was seeing Prue's body on the ground. She didn't notice Jason come and put his arm around her shoulders, she didn't notice Piper's gasp of disbelief or Paige's call for Leo. All she was focused on was her sister. She saw Prue sit up and say something, but she didn't really listen to what it was. Was Prue really back ?

Piper took a step forward.

" Is that really Prue, Leo ? "

Leo got up form his squat position and turned around with a smile.

" Yes. But I'd rather she'd explain it to us how she managed it. "

Paige had already helped Prue up.

" Hey Piper, " said Prue with a smile.

Piper couldn't believe it. She had often wished for a chance to see her sister again. Now she didn't know what to say.

Prue looked at her sisters. Piper was confused, Phoebe in disbelief and Paige didn't have any idea as to what to do next.

" Guys, its me, Prue, your sister not some illusion, " reassured Prue.

Piper and Phoebe seemed to snap out of it.

" Oh my God ! " exclaimed Phoebe with tears in her eyes. She rushed forward to hug Prue. Piper followed slowly. It seemed like years had gone by, when they finally let go of her.

" Wow ! What a surprise ! How did this happen ? Did you watch over us ? did you meet mom and Grams ? What did they say ? How much time do you have here ? Does this have anything to do with my premonition- " said Phoebe still slightly in shock, when she was pulled into another premonition.

/Premonition\\

_The scroll being handed over . . ._

_A hand shake . . ._

_Mist . . . _

\\Premonition/

Phoebe gasped as she came out of it. But it was more of a gasp of surprise than an after-effect of the premonition.

" Phoebe, are you okay ? " asked Jason.

" Oh hi ! " said Prue.

Phoebe recovered quickly.

" I'm sorry, it wasn't painful. I was just surprised that's all. What about my questions ? Do I have to repeat them ? "

" She'll answer all your questions. Just give her a few minutes. Why don't we all sit down ? " said Leo.

They all took a seat.

" My soup ! " exclaimed Piper.

" I'll get it ! " Paige orbed off to the kitchen.

She returned in a few minutes. " It's delicious, Piper -I tasted it. Though I think needs extra cooking time, next time you make some. "

" Okay, " replied Piper uncertainly.

" Now sis, " she said turning to Prue, " spill it ! "

" Well . . . there's a prophecy, but they didn't tell me much about it. Except that I played a very, very big role in it. Now it happens that if this prophecy isn't fulfilled they world will be in big trouble. Now, not just anyone can be used, there are only a few people that can make it take place. These people have to fit certain . . . requirements – magically and personality wise. When I was alive, I had been a very good candidate for it.  
But then I died, so that put me out of the running. But then hey put the others through tests to see if they could handle it. I think there were five other people . . . but they didn't meet certain requirements fully. One or two didn't pass. So anyways they put me through certain tests and found me worthy. They found someone else worthy too. They didn't tell me who. Just that it takes two people for this prophecy to come true.  
Anyways, They needed a lot more magic than they already had to bring me to life – I couldn't become whitelighter it was one of the specifications for the prophecy. The person had to be a witch.  
So they tapped into all the magic in the world -good and evil - for a few moments, causing everyone's powers to go on the fritz. No one could use any powers for two minutes. Demons lost their powers too. Apparently they needed some extra help. Plus I think this prophecy involves evil too. Any questions ? " asked Prue.

" How do you know when the prophecy comes fulfilled ? " questioned Phoebe.

" Algie – I mean Algernon, one of the elders ' up there ' , told me that I would just . . . know when it is fulfilled . He didn't tell me what happens after that. But he did explain whatever I just told you, to me. "

" What about the weird eye thing you did at ' Quake ' ? " asked Paige.

" Oh ! That ! Whenever someone I used to know meets me, they forget I died. They just think I've been away . . . or too busy or something. "

" How does this affect the ' Power of Three ' ? " inquired Leo.

" It doesn't. I'm just an ordinary witch who is a bit powerful that's all. You guys are the ' Charmed Ones ' . I still have my powers though. I think it's part of the prophecy. You guys don't have to fill me in on anything I've missed. I've been watching you guys. Now quit with the questions and let me unpack the stuff I bought. "

" You went shopping ? " asked Jason finally finding the courage to join in the converstaion.

" Yeah. There are a few things a girl can't do ' up there ' , that's why Leo has SO many plaid shirts, " teased Prue.

" Hey ! " exclaimed Leo moving to swat her.

" Then why do you have so many ? " questioned Piper.

" You're supposed to be on my side ! " said Leo.

" That's for taking me candle shopping ! " she answered wacking him playfully.

" Wait, " said Paige, " where are we gonna unpack the stuff ? I'm in your room now, remember ? "

" I'll move to the basement. "

" What about the ' woogie man ' ? " asked Phoebe.

" I researched it ' up there ' . I know a whole bunch of wards. " said Prue.

" Okay it's settled then, " said Piper.

" What about a bed ? " asked Paige

" We have some old furniture in the attic. You just need to put it together. Leo can do that, " answered Piper.

Everyone was about to set off to their assigned tasks, when Jason spoke up,

" What about the premonition ? "

" Oh, yeah ! " exclaimed Phoebe. " I received a premonition while at lunch, with Jason and – "

" Wait a moment, sister. Jason is a witch too ? " asked Piper.

" Um, yeah . . . I kinda discovered that today. "

" Details later. Go on, " said Paige.

" Well, " continued Phoebe, " I saw a scroll of some sort being handed over from one pair of hands to another, I then saw a handshake with the same pair of hands. I don't know how I knew – but I just did. That was followed by mist, lots of it, then a crown, I got a feeling that . . . it was very important . . . I don't know why . . . after that came a pair of hands holding a candle . . . the funny thing was the hands seemed . . . familiar ? It was like I knew who they belonged to . . . I just can't place the person's name. Then there were these mystical storm clouds . . . followed by some kind of mystical storm. A fire, kind of when demons flame in . . . it was weird. And to end it all, there was an athame. I don't know whose or why it was so important. Just that, I knew who held it and that . . . I knew it ? What was weird through it all, was that I knew everything and who it represented or what it stood for . . . just that I can't place a name to everything. And a few moments ago I had the same vision, except this time, I only saw the scroll being handed over, the hand shake and the mist. "

" Weird, " said Paige.

Prue looked thoughtful, " You know Phoebe, you had better write down all this down, starting with, in what order you saw everything and what you suspect triggered each premonition. "

" You know, " interjected Leo, " normally in premonitions, mist stands for something that may be changed, like an event of some sort. Or something, that is being hidden of unclear. "

Piper then said, " You said that Prue triggered the second premonition, right ? So, maybe it represented Prue in some way. "

" You may have something there, " said Prue looking thoughtful, " Algernon, the Elder who filled me in on everything, said I would know when the time came what my mission was. He said he would try to arrange a guide. He may be the one sending you the premonitions. The handing over of the scroll may represent my mission being handed over to me . . . the hand shake may be my agreement . . . and the next part was mist . . . so no one really knows what that represents. "

" Asintersting as this is, I had better get a move on, " said Jason, standing up." I have a meeting with some people in advertising. I'll meet you for dinner tomorrow, okay ? "

" Okay, I'll walk you out, " replied Phoebe following.

Once they were at the door, Jason turned around and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

" You must be SO happy to have your sister back. "

" You won't believe how much. "

She shut the door as he left.

When she returned to the living room, she saw Paige heading towards the stairs.

" Hey, where you goin' ? " she asked her younger sister.

" Oh, up to the attic, to get Prue's furniture down. " Paige replied.

" Need some help ? "

" Yeah . . . – NO ! I don't need any help, " she said quickly.

" Paige, you are the worst liar I've ever known. What's the matter ? Spill. "

" Well, " Paige lowered her voice, " you know, when everyone's powers went berserk. I was in the attic round then and . . . everything orbed all over the place. At first I thought my powers had grown . . . but apparently that was not the case as we just realized. But everything orbed all over the place – and not just one object at a time, multiple orbing ! Like three objects orbed together, at the same time, but each landed up in a different location. Not to mention the weather . . . that went crazy. But the book, it was blank for a moment there. It kept flipping pages randomly, and I couldn't stop it. "

" Wow, " said Phoebe.

" I'm just worried that I lost control of my powers. "

" No you didn't I didn't have control, and most probably, Piper didn't either. "

" But the mess . . . " Paige started up the stairs.

" You're a Halliwell. Our powers are stronger than anyone else's. That's why we probably affected things more. "

" Okay. If you say so. "

With that they headed upstairs.

Prue looked at Piper; she looked worried.

" Hey, " She got up and went over to her, " You okay ? "

Piper looked up and smiled.

" Just a little overwhelmed, that's all. "

She gave Prue a hug.

" I'm glad you're here Prue, I really am. "

Prue pulled away from Piper with a huge smile.

" Even older siblings need someone to look after them. "

" I don't think that's your mission Prue, " retorted Piper.

" Who knows . . . maybe it is . . . " answered Prue.

There. Got that off my chest for now. Update finished for now. You guys got the reunion you wanted and the explanation. Thanks for the reviews. R/R ! Next chappie may be short – but I'm busy. Look forward to more in September.


	6. Chapter 6

Powers : Of The ' Three ' Kind

Disclaimer: I sooo don't own Charmed or any of the characters. WB do. (But I own Des, Gale, Carl, Daniel, Melinda and Warren.)

Andy is semi-evil? Prue's back with one hell of a surprise for the charmed ones!

Pairings: Prue/Andy, Piper/Leo and Phoebe/Jason

-X-

By five o'clock that evening, the basement had been set up; there was a bed, a rug, a dressing table, a work table with a chair – Jason had even sent over some side tables, under the excuse of having too many.

Prue sighed in satisfaction. Leo orbed in with the closet. Paige followed a few minutes later with curtains for the small windows in the basement.

"You won't believe how much more cleaned up the attic is now," she murmured,

"Piper will be SO happy!"

With that she orbed off.

"Well it's kind of comfy now," said Prue with satisfaction.

"It is," agreed Leo.

"I'd better get Piper," he said and orbed to the kitchen.

Prue gave the room a quick once-over, now all that was left was getting her clothes down here.

-X-

Phoebe had a small part of the attic cleaned up by the time Paige arrived. When Leo had come up here, he had been a bit surprised by the mess. But after a beet-root red Paige had explained what had happened, he had accepted it and told them to clear up quickly.

Now she had gotten most of the crystals together in their separate shoe boxes. Piper liked to arrange them according to type and power. It suddenly hit her that she could do a cleaning spell.

"_Piper will surely be pissed,_

'_cause this attic's a total mess._

_So put everything in its place,_

_Very quickly; Post haste!"_

"Impressive," murmured Phoebe when the spell started to clean things up by orbing them to their correct position before the storm." Especially the part about post-haste !" she said with a giggle.

"At least the attic is clean," commented Paige. She was exhausted. She stretched.

"I am exhausted." she said, yawning. "Better go clear out those bags first."

"Yeah," agreed Phoebe. She headed for the door. But stooped half way and turned to Paige who was folding a blanket, which had been ruffled before the Power-Fritz. So the spell hadn't taken care of it.

"By the way, do you like Prue?" She studied Paige as she asked this question. She was relieved to see a smile on her face. But then she saw her receive this little guilty look on her face.

"I love her. She is way more fun than how you described her. We went shopping and showed me all these great places I've never heard of." Paige described animatedly.

"Wow. Consider that an honour. Prue rarely showed anyone her secret shopping spots. In fact, I don't remember anyone who has been with to these places. Up now that is." said Phoebe obviously impressed.

"No. Like she said, she couldn't go shopping up there. She probably took me there because I was present and I have money and she couldn't find me. That's all." Paige looked guilty now.

"No way." Prue was standing in the doorway. "Paige, didn't I tell you earlier that I watched over you guys. So when I came to earth why didn't I appear at the store Piper was or at the restaurant Phoebe was. Why did I choose to come here. That's because I wanted to bond with you. You are close to these two. But not to me. If I am going to live here, we couldn't be awkward around each other all the time it's just us. Besides," she gave Phoebe a fond smile as she looked at her, "I learnt that it would be a crime not to know your sister well."

Paige had a smile on her face after she heard those words. "Really? You mean it?"

" Yes. Definitely." answered Prue.

"Now," said Phoebe, "I have a deadline to make, so I have to return to my room."

"Hey, Pheebs ! Wait up. I need the dress and earrings you borrowed but never returned." said Prue with a mischievous smile on her face.

"You still remember that?" asked a shocked Phoebe. She remembered making that confession at Prue's funeral.

"Been literally dieing to ask you for them back." replied Prue.

"Oops. I'd better go help Piper downstairs," interrupted Paige and with that she orbed out.

-X-

Piper looked up as she saw orbs appear in the kitchen. When she saw it was Paige, she returned to chopping up the tomatoes.

"I'm making pasta tonight," she explained.

"Oh. Okay." answered Paige.

"So, what do you think about Prue?"

Paige could tell that Piper had been waiting to ask her that question.

"I absolutely, positively love her." she answered as she rummaged through the cupboards. "But . . . " she turned around to face Piper, who looked up at her.

Paige continued. "I feel as though I am closer to her than I am to you and Phoebe. I mean we have a lot in common: we lost our parents at an early age, we have not-so-good love lives with the occasional keeper who is pulled out of our grasp because of something magical, we have an almost same taste in clothes and last but not least we are extra dedicated to being witches."

"What do you mean by 'extra dedicated'?" questioned Piper feigning indignation.

"Well you and Phoebe are dedicated - no question about that – but . . . you guys want normal lives as well, that's what important to you. Me, I want to be fully into magic for now, gain full control of my powers, they may grow soon, and I want to save more innocents. Plus, maybe lay off the dating scene for a while." Paige answered truthfully.

"Well," said Piper with a smile, "You are right, and this baby will make me go off the magical scene for a while after it's born."

"You sure about that?" asked Paige as she picked up the jar of basil, "There is no way this kid is not magical. Seriously, it's got major mojo."

She took a deep breath and waved her hand at jar while saying, "Basil !" in a commanding tone. Orbs surrounded the jar and it orbed off.

"Where is that going?" asked Piper.

"The attic. I was working on a potion this morning. I need basil for that. And tomorrow Prue is going to show me how to make an all-purpose vanquish potion for Upper Level Demons." explained Paige.

She bent down and looked through the bags, picking up the ones that were hers and separating them from Prue's bags. She orbed hers to her room and Prues to the basement. She returned a few minutes later. She returned with the Book of Shadows in her arms. She started gathering the herbs needed for the ward.

"Where are Phoebe and Prue?" asked Piper as she pealed the cucumbers for the salad.

"In the basement decorating it, Jason's moving men left a few minutes ago." Paige explained.

"So soon?"

"Yeah, he called home told them to pack the pieces he knew Phoebe liked and to send them here immediately. It took them ten minutes to get here and ten to set up. Then they left. Leo's cleaning out the storeroom. Turns out there was door there for a bathroom we never knew we had and another door that leads to the basement."

"What?" Piper was shocked. "How come we've never seen the entrance to the room from the basement?"

"Well, the furnace covered it." Paige's herbs were starting to boil.

"First day here and her own walk-through bathroom," whined a cranky Piper. "She's always been the lucky one."

-X-

"You have always been the lucky one!" exclaimed Phoebe as she changed the sheets on this luxurious bed Jason had sent over. "You sure you don't want to swap or anything?"

"Definitely not." said Prue. She was putting her outfits into her new closet.

"Tell him I said 'thank you'."

"I will." Phoebe put the blanket on the bed. Perfect. "So . . . did you and Paige bond?"

"Definitely. I think I'm closer to her than you and Piper. No offence, but, we are really alike and I've seen her here, and guided her. I sent her the dove spell."

"That's great." said Phoebe.

"Oh. You won't believe who I met at Quake."

"Who?"

"Andy. He's been made a white lighter. But he's under strict orders not to see you guys."

"Wow ! Always knew he had it in him. But how come he saw you? Isn't he not allowed?"

"I was wondering the same thing. Maybe he wasn't told. That brings me to the fact that he had black orbs." Prue said. She was arranging her desk.

Leo orbed in at that instant.

"I've got news."

"Well don't just stand there, spill !" exclaimed Phoebe as she sat on the now made bed.

"I checked it out with the elders and one of them, Algernon, he's in charge of all this, told me, " he spoke in a hushed tone, " that the first part of the prophecy has been completed. As well as the first part of your mission, Prue. On a more happier note, he also told me that the elders have sealed the basement from the 'woogie-man'. Not even an earthquake can shake it lose. Also that Andy is a real whitelighter and that any questions will be answered tomorrow at dinner. Oh, and continue with the training."

"Well that sounds like Algie." said Prue with a sigh. "You'd better inform Piper and Paige."

"Okay." said Leo and he orbed off.

"What do you make of that?" asked Phoebe after he had left.

"I wonder what the prophecy says," said Prue. "I mean what could have completed it, all I did today was meet Paige, go shopping, have lunch at 'Quake' where I met Andy, returned home, almost died again, was reunited with you guys and moved into the basement."

"I'm more curious about what he meant by dinner, tomorrow night. I mean you are eating here, so what could happen?" said Phoebe.

"Oh," Prue gave her a guilty smile, "Andy asked me out to dinner tomorrow night."

"Wow. Not even one day back and you are already fixed up for a date." said Phoebe, with a mischievous smile.

"You had better not be hinting what I think you are hinting." retorted Prue as she smiled and made to swat Phoebe. She couldn't reach her, so she picked up a cushion from the bed and threw it at her. Phoebe caught it and threw it back at her. Prue in turn caught it, but this time kept it back down, and sat on the bed. Phoebe flopped down beside her. "So what's this about training?" she asked.

Prue looked at her and answered, "Paige. I'm supposed to train her, so she will become more powerful. Besides, she has a destiny to fulfil."

"Aaaah, I have been enlightened." Phoebe commented.

"One of the elders told me to." Prue said. "So . . . What about Jason? He's kind of cute."

"I don't know, I'm taking it comes," commented Phoebe.

"Last time I did that, Andy DIED." said Prue seriously.

"I am SO sorry," said Phoebe sympathetically.

"It's okay, I was KIDDING!" said Prue, giggling as all seriousness vanished. The giggling was contagious, as Phoebe started giggling as well.

-X-

Soon it was dinner time. Leo and all four sisters gathered for dinner. They started and were soon discussing the prophecy.

"This is DELICIOUS," said Prue as she took her first bite of the pasta.

"I second that!" said Phoebe.

"Piper, how did you become such a good cook?" asked Paige, "It can't run in the family, because I make even CHEESECAKE explode. And it's not something to be cooked."

"Thank you," said Piper quite happily.

"Did Leo tell you that the elders said that the first part of the prophecy is over?" asked Prue.

"Yeah. What's up with that any way?" said Paige. "What happened that could have done that?"

"Well . . ." said Prue looking a little guilty. "Paige, I'm afraid I wasn't honest with you. Earlier today at 'Quake' I bumped into someone I knew – know -," Prue quickly corrected herself. It was Andy. He was the-"

"Love of your life, I know. Phoebe told me all that. I know who he is," interrupted Paige. "But didn't he die?" she then asked.

"My sentiments exactly," said Piper.

"Well he's become a whitelighter. But I don't know much more other than that, but I will find out more tomorrow night." said Prue.

"Tomorrow night?" questioned Piper.

"He asked me out on a date." Prue told her.

"Wow. Couple of hours here and she's already got a date," said Piper, "That sounds like her."

"But why didn't he visit us?" asked Paige.

"Point no. 1: He wasn't allowed to show himself to you guys. The Elders said so. Pint no. 2: It was quite recent." Prue informed them.

"Meddling busybodies!" exclaimed a cranky Piper. She squeezed Leo's hand and gave him a fond smile.

"So will you forgive me?" continued Prue.

"Yes, I'd do the same thing if it were Glen or some other guy I love." said Paige.

"Good. Now that things are settled," said Phoebe, "We'd better come up with a game plan."

"Well," said Piper, "Paige and Prue will probably be free tomorrow, so they work on the prophecy and on Phoebe's premonition. Write it in the book so demons can't access it. Phoebe, go to work. Leo and I will be at the club."

"Okay," said Prue.

"Can we work on more spells tomorrow?" asked Paige eagerly.

"Yes, all you want. We could even vanquish a few demons, you know . . ." answered Prue. "But you know what? I've been thinking about getting my old job at 415 back. It'll help with the finances. I could even help with the club, if you want?"

"What about our spell-time?" said Paige a little downcast.

"No," said Piper, "Help Paige out. I can handle it."

"Paige?" said Prue. "I'll probably start work after a week."

Paige brightened up.

"Well," said Phoebe, "It's time for desert. Time to clean up!"

-X-

Hey me finish. YAY! Sorry I took time but classes have begun again. It's a new semester and I have two other stories to update. If you want an up date by next week, please make my review count up to 25(max) or 20(min) thanks. This is for you guys !


	7. Chapter 7

Powers : Of The ' Three ' Kind

Disclaimer: I sooo don't own Charmed or any of the characters. WB do. (But I own Des, Gale, Carl, Daniel, Melinda and Warren.)

Andy is semi-evil? Prue's back with one hell of a surprise for the charmed ones!

Pairings: Prue/Andy, Piper/Leo and Phoebe/Jason

So sorry I didn't update earlier. I've been swamped with coursework. And I just got my computer back. But so on and so forth!

This chapter is for all my reviewers!

-X-

Prue rushed around the house trying to find where she had left the keys to the new car she and Paige had bought today. She was dressed in a casual, black, sleeveless summer dress with black heels and a black handbag to match. Her handbag was kept near the door as she rummaged through it for her keys.

"Paige! Where are my keys!" she called. "What is it with our family and keys?" she murmured.

She didn't notice the orbs behind her as she frantically searched for them.

"Here they are," answered Paige, from behind her. Prue jumped and whirled around in surprise. Paige had a rather mischievous smile on her face. "This is for switching the Mandrake's root with Blake wood in my colour changing potion today." Paige explained rather satisfied with her results.

"I'm going to get you back!" vowed Prue playfully. She took the keys from Paige and rushed out the door. She heard it slam behind her as she was about to put the key in her car door lock. She looked up a few minutes later. Someone had called her name. She looked up and saw Paige standing in the door way. She was beckoning Prue to come back in. Prue walked up to the door. When she reached the doorway Paige pulled her aside.

"Andy's kind of cute," she informed her sister and waggled her thumb toward the door.

Prue's eyes widened at the statement.

"W-What?" she stammered.

Paige had a mischievous smile on her face. "He's in there. By the way, I'm sorry about what I did to him." Paige looked apologetic now. She rushed back into the house. It took Prue a moment before she registered what was going on. She too rushed in. She barely heard the door slam shut behind her as she rushed into the living room. There sat Andy on a couch, rubbing the back of his neck gingerly. The back of his neck was wet. He winced every time his hand passed over a certain spot. He looked up when he felt someone staring at him.

Prue stared at him - mostly in shock. Paige _was_ right. He did look _good_. He was dressed in a black dress-shirt and a pair of black dress pants. Judging by the pieces of broken glass and a puddle of water near by, Prue came to the conclusion that Paige must have orbed it at him. Probably because she must have thought he was a darklighter. He looked up at her and gave her a sheepish smile.

"I am SO sorry," Prue apologised. She rushed forward to check up on him.

"Hey, it's okay." Andy said reassuring her. "Accidents happen. She just got spooked by me."

"If you say so," Prue said looking unsure.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." He joked, looking at her playfully. "You know, I forgot to mention how good you look."

"Thanks, but what happened here?" she asked, frantic. Had he been hurt?

"Oh I orbed in, and your sister Paige got a little spooked. She orbed a vase at me." He replied quite un-phased by what had happened. Prue looked down at the remnants of the green vase and flowers on the ground. Oh well . . . she didn't like the vase any way.

"I meant to ask you about that," she told him. She wanted to satisfy her curiosity. "You have black orbs, and you're a whitelighter? How does that happen?"

"I'll explain at dinner," he told her with a reassuring smile. "Speaking of which, we are late for it. We'd better orb."

He took her hand and they orbed. Paige walked in from the hallway outside with a smile on her face. Those two looked so cute together. She sighed and switched the lights off and headed to the kitchen, where Piper was making some of her famous tomato soup.

"Prue's off with Andy," she announced walking out. She headed upstairs to her room.

_(Phoebe's room)_

Phoebe was staring at herself in the mirror. She had on a long peacock green skirt and a maroon tank top that was in the style of a peasant top but without the long puffy sleeves. Her brown boots which she had bought on a shopping trip a couple of years ago were finally being worn. She had decided to wear a simple necklace that just had a pendant shaped as an eye with a tiger's eye crystal in it. She rubbed it with her thumb a few times. Tiger's eye had been known to stimulate psychic energy, she needed that now more than anything. She really wanted to find out more about the vision she had had. Anything to help Prue. And maybe if Prue completed whatever task the Elders wanted her to do, she would get to stay on earth with them. Even though she had died a few years ago, Phoebe still missed her sister.

As she stared at herself in the mirror, she dwelled on the events that had taken place the past few days with a content smile on her face. Jason was a _witch_. It was absolutely unbelievable. She smiled as she thought of never having to lie to him again. There would be no more 'family emergencies'. It would just be, 'Honey, there's a demon after me again'. And even then he might want to vanquish it together. That would be amazing. The last guy she had done that with had been Cole . . .

The smile vanished from her face. She hadn't thought of him for a while. Even though she had hated him, there had always been a part that had loved him. He had been her first relationship, love, engagement, almost-pregnancy and so much more. It had taken everything she had to move on. And now she was finally happy again. She thought about their _child_. It wasn't something she thought about much. It was too painful. She had loved it. She had known it was evil, but loved it for what it had been: _hers_. Her little son. She was going to be the first to be a mother. Maybe if the Seer hadn't taken it, she might have used the goodness of the Charmed Ones to change her little boy. She knew it had been wrong, but she would always remember seeing it for the first time; because it was a part of _him_.

She didn't know why she was thinking about it now. After all this time, she had avoided it. Stored it in a part of her mind where she would never go back, where she would never think about it again. Maybe it's for closure, she told herself. She was approaching her next greatest relationship, she reasoned. Or maybe it had something to do with seeing Cole at the restaurant. She had a weird feeling it had to do with that. But why did she see him? It may have been part of the premonition, or maybe part of her subconscious. Who knew? Was it part of the prophecy? All these questions were giving her a head ache. She was about to lay down for a nap when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered it.

"Hey Phoebe, its Jason," Phoebe smiled at the thought of him.

"Wanted to know if I could come over and spend time at your place? I have more furniture for your sister."

"What? Jason, you don't have to keep doing this," she tried to convince him of it.

"I want to, my house keeper wants to throw it out."

"Don't lie," she said.

"No, I'm serious, it has sentimental value."

"Why not put it in storage?" she suggested.

"'Cause it's magical," he explained.

"Magical? How? Do they move themselves? Clean themselves?" she queried, now curious.

"They have charms that stop them breaking, and special enchantments to keep evil out. If your sister uses it in the basement, the 'Woogieman' won't be able to get her. Besides, it would be useless in storage. It'll make me feel better that it's in use."

"But Jason-" she protested as he cut her off, "And that way I will never have to worry about you being in danger in the basement."

Phoebe smiled. That was the sweetest thing ever, and now that they knew about each other's magic it opened a whole new box of troubles. They would always worry about each other, though she felt it might be one-sided as she was a Charmed One. But still, it was like she had her own Leo; someone to understand what it was like. And to tell the truth, she kinda liked that.

"Phoebe?" She jumped. She had forgotten he was there. This relationship was definitely off to a great start. She giggled as she thought of that. "You there?" Oh. She had forgotten to answer.

"Yes, I'm here. You know what? Come. I'll tell Piper we can expect an extra person for dinner." She smiled at the thought. Thoughts of Cole and the almost-baby abandoned. She now had closure.

"Actually, I'm real close. I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye!" He hung up before she could question him about that. But it didn't matter, Jason was coming to dinner.

_(Kitchen) _

Piper was stirring her big bowl of tomato soup. She craved a big dinner, and good soup. The main thing was good soup. Everything revolved around the soup. She didn't know why she was going through so much trouble.

"Wow," exclaimed Leo as he orbed into a deliciously-scented kitchen. "What's the occasion?"

"The baby." She answered.

"It's not due for a good three months. Why are we celebrating early?" He was confused.

"No no, the baby wanted this. I _think_," she replied.

"Oh is it the mood swing thing?" he had recently been pregnant thanks to their daughter wanting to heal a rift between her parents. Personally he was thankful that he was himself again. Piper was the tougher one. She knew how to deal with her powers better too. But he had understood the mood swings and therefore did not interrupt her when she did things.

"Honey," he said softly, "Why don't you sit and guide me? I can do it, you shouldn't walk around like this while exerting yourself," he said citing his reasons for objecting against what she was doing.

"No. If you want something done right, do it yourself." She saw how disappointed he looked. "Besides," she explained, "It relaxes her." She rubbed her stomach to emphasize. "See, she's kicking." She brought his hand to her pregnant belly and let him feel it."

He smiled at that. "You know what that means," he suggested.

"What?" asked Piper.

"She's going to become a professional soccer player, a martial arts champion, or, take after her mother and take up cooking while kicking demon butt. No pun intended." He explained with a smile. Even Piper had to laugh at that statement. As she laughed she felt the baby's kicks.

"Seems like you have two favourite girls now. How will you ever cope with that?" joked Piper.

It was now Leo's turn to laugh as he sat at the kitchen isle.

"Hey," greeted Phoebe as she walked in.

"You're cheery," observed Piper.

"What? A girl can't be cheery anymore?" asked Phoebe.

"Not that amount of cheery they can't," commented Piper.

"What's the reason?" asked Leo bursting with curiosity.

"Jason is coming for dinner," Phoebe said, she couldn't have kept the banter up any longer. "And he's bringing Prue some more furniture. It's enchanted for protection, as well as the fact that it's indestructible. He says it'll help against the 'Woogie-man'."

"I've heard of enchanted furniture," Leo said, "But I've never seen any."

"Why does Prue get the good stuff?" asked Piper, slightly annoyed.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"That's Jason!" exclaimed Phoebe as she ran to answer it.

"Well it seems the baby is precognitive," stated Leo after she left. "It must have known about Jason coming."

"Ya think?" retorted Piper with a smirk.

_(Quake) _

Prue and Andy were seated at their old table. They had most of their dates there. It felt nice to be here again.

"What would Monsieur and Madame have?" asked the waiter.

_(-)Must be new(-)_ thought Prue.

"Well," she and Andy studied their menus.

"I'll have a steak, medium rare. With a side of mashed potatoes and gravy," ordered Andy.

Prue smiled at this familiar order. "_I'll_ have the spaghetti with Swedish meatballs."

"Very well, and any soups or salads? We have our special vegetable soup. It's recommended by the chef," the waiter announced.

"Okay, it's been a while, I'll take a bowl," Prue ordered.

"Ooh. . . do you have any of that glass noodle salad?" Andy asked.

"Yes sir," replied the waiter.

"Then I'll have some of that."

"Excellent choice." The waiter left after he had poured the wine they had ordered earlier.

"Glass noodle salad?" remarked Prue with a smile.

"Hey, I heard it's the latest thing. I wanted to try it."

"Okay. . . if you say so . . ." said Prue, still smiling.

"I haven't eaten out in a while, not since I became a whitelighter." He explained. "In fact, you were the last person I ate with," he confided.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we whitelighters don't need to eat."

"So why are we here?" asked Prue, quite curious.

"Where else should we go on our reunion date?" he asked.

"Good point," she answered.

"So. . . your black orbs?" she asked.

"Ah yes, I promised answers."

"Did you know there is a history of magic in my family?" he quizzed.

"No."

"Well, most of us had powers, I'm the thirteenth one that doesn't."

"Why, what happened?"

"Most of our powers were evil."

"How come?"

"A sorcerer that was half demon and half darklighter married a good witch in the Tradeau line; she then used her powers to make sure we, her descendants, would dedicate our lives to helping others. Another witch used her powers to just hide them. Life got to hard for us so they bound our powers from thirteen generations ago. They didn't think that spell could last. And no one of the same amount of power has been born yet."

"I'm beginning to see the point to this."

"So when they made me whitelighter, my darklighter-half was awoken as well. So I have black orbs mixed with white. It's the best they can do."

"I see. But can you heal?"

"Yeah. But it works slightly differently. They have hot hands that can start fires, so my healing is a little . . . _warm_ . . ."

"So does the arrow hurt you?"

"Yes. But I can summon it too."

"Bonus." She commented with a chuckle. Just then their food arrived. So they waited till the waiter left.

"So what brings you back?" Andy asked Prue.

She giggled. "You make it sound so casual." He chuckled in agreement.

"Well, there is a prophecy I'm supposed to help fulfil. I just don't know what it is. Phoebe got a premonition, but it was just a bizarre bunch of images."

"What images?" he asked, curious.

"So far, a scroll being handed over, a handshake, mist, a crown, candles, a magical storm, demonic fire, and an athame." She counted on her fingers. "Yeah that covers it."

"That's . . . interesting. For all you know, it might just be another apocalypse," Andy commentated.

"Yeah but after I told everybody that I was back to fulfil a prophecy Pheebs had a vision of the scroll and the handshake. Followed by the mist," Prue informed him, half-way through her meal.

"Maybe the scroll represented the prophecy?" Andy ventured a guess.

"You might be on to something," said Prue. "But let's talk about something else Mr. Detective. It's my first day back to life, I want to enjoy it."

"Okay, okay, you win. Like always," Andy declared a truce holding his hands in the air. They ate in silence for a while.

"I really missed you," Prue told Andy, breaking the comfortable silence they had both fallen into.

"You too, it felt weird watching you date other guys," he confided.

"I didn't want to. You've always had a place in my heart, but I had to move on. You would have wanted it," she gave him a sly smile.

"Perhaps . . ." he agreed grudgingly.

The rest of the night was spent it satisfied banter, as they argued over whose desert was better, or who should take who home. Finally, Andy and Prue, orbed to her new room. They looked around, still holding hands.

"Plush," he commented seeing the inside.

"I know," she told him.

They turned and faced each other as they prepared to say good-bye.

"This was great," She told him with a coy smile.

"Yeah," he replied, equally nervous. He leaned in, to kiss her.

It was the sweetest kiss ever. After they pulled away, he orbed off, while Prue went happily to sleep.

(-X-)

Finally free, and here's a new chapter. Please R/R.


End file.
